Gear trains with gear that run parallel are used in various systems. For instance, planetary gear trains often employ three or more planet gears that connect to a ring wheel at separate locations to convey power.
One problem with gear trains of the initially mentioned type is that they require components with high tolerances and often must be considerably over-dimensioned compared to what would be needed in an ideal realisation. Therefore gear trains of the initially mentioned type are often expensive.